Nail Polish
by Bouken-Kaze
Summary: Hoozuki Suigetsu had always thought Uchiha Sasuke was a very interesting person. -SuiSasu, mpreg-


**A/N: Sasuke is massively OOC in this little drabblish fic...and this is a kind of predescessor to 'Hello, Sasuke'. So...yes. This takes during Shippuden, after Orochimaru was sent to that other realm by Sasuke. **

**--**

Uchiha Sasuke was a very interesting person. He'd been a childhood prodigy, was a teenage runaway, had trained under the influence of a man who had planned to kill him anyway, had been _raped _by that man, and lastly, had gotten pregnant by him. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was a _very _interesting person - with a lot on his plate to deal with currently, too. And Hoozuki Suigetsu had taken an interest in him. It was no suprise that Sasuke had been the target of the Mist nin's affections - after all, now that he had hit six months, there were several good things about him. One - the fact that he'd horizontally outgrown his clothes and had gotten new ones. Two - Suigetsu liked his stomach. He liked how smoothly it curved, how pale it was, and, oddly enough, he liked how the reddish-pink stretchmarks dappled over his belly. It was erotic to him. And three - Suigetsu knew that Sasuke's growing stomach posed several problems to him, namely in the fact that Sasuke couldn't paint his toes. Sasuke regularly painted his fingernails a purplish-black, and his toes, too - but now he couldn't. He couldn't reach them. And Suigetsu took that as a God-given sign that he was meant to get closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke's mouth twisted in a frown, trying to reach his toes. It irked him that he couldn't paint them; that meant he had to ask for assistance. And there were only three people he could ask, and one of them was more than willing to help. "Ah, Suigetsu..." He mumered, still trying to reach his toes. "Can you... paint my toes for me, please?"

"Hmm?" Suigetsu looked up from the puddle of water he was playing with, and smiled. "Ah, paint your toes? Sure." He got up, moving to sit in front of him. A shudder ran through him as he looked at his stomach. God, just _looking _at it gave him chills. Looking up at Sasuke, he held out his hand. "Gimme the brush."

Sasuke handed Suigetsu the small bottle, with pale, skinny fingers. "Here... don't spill any or drop it. I won't be happy if you do..." He warned. He let out a small sigh, not believing he just let Suigetsu, of all people, paint his toe nails.

Suigetsu was not artistic. Not at _all_. He took the bottle and gently took the brush out with one hand. With the other hand, he gently took Sasuke's foot, and then brushed the black nail polish over his big toe.

Sasuke watched with glazed eyes, letting his mind drift off. Hoozuki Suigetsu... he was a character. The man had managed to get Sasuke to form an actual crush on him. How he managed that was beyond the limitations of Sasuke's feelings and thoughts, but that was just him. Suigetsu was there from the start, being the first member of team Hawk he found. And he reacted the less when the members found out he was pregnant with Orochimaru's child. He chewed on his lip somewhat. Suigetsu. At the meer mention of his name, Sasuke felt a slight flutter of happiness. And he wasn't stupid. Oh, no. He knew Suigetsu liked him - he had shown it through various acts, like asking if he needed his toes painted or simple actions he could have once completed by himself but could no longer achieve. And, well, Suigetsu was always there. He didn't know how, but he was always there. Physically, and mentally. He blinked when he felt something push against his stomach.

Suigetsu continued to brush the brush against Sasuke's toes rather sloppily, and didn't notice Sasuke pause. He merely was humming to himself inside his head, and the rhyme he was humming went something like this - _'I get to paint Sasuke's toes, la la la la, I'm so happy, he's so hot, yay, la la la la la.'_

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said, interrupting him from his mental melody. "Do.. do you see that?" He questioned, motioning to where he felt the pressure. "Is that... I think he's... kicking...!"

"Do I see what now...?" He tilted his head slightly. "Because I'm not seeing much of anything right now..."

Sasuke sighed, then grabbed Suigetsu's head, moving him so that he saw where the pressure was. "... Do you see now?"

"No. What am I looking at?" He blinked, moving his lip so a small fang poked out of the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke let out an exhasperated sigh. "You're looking for his foot!" He moved Suigetsu's head closer to his stomach. "Do you see any movement of my skin?"

Suigetsu shook his head. "Nope. Nothin', why?" Suigetsu tilted his head up slightly to look at Sasuke, then back down. "But I'll keep looking-" He stopped suddenly. The postition of his head had caused his face to be close to Sasuke's stomach, and the baby had suddenly poked up his foot, kicking Suigetsu in the nose.

Sasuke blinked, then started to chuckle, turning into full on laughing. "I... I geuss you can see it now..." He sniffed, then wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Suigetsu... but that was funny..."

Suigetsu blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "Little bastard..." he murmered, glaring at Sasuke's stomach. He pressed down slightly with two fingers on the area the baby had kicked. "Take that."

Sasuke blinked at Suigetsu, and smiled. Sasuke loved Suigetsu's attitude. He just didn't care. He looked over Suigetsu slighty, then bit his lip. "Suigetsu..?" He asked.

Suigetsu blinked, then looked up at him, but then looked back down when he felt the baby's heel press up against his palm. "...what...?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned forward, and with a swift movement, he pressed his lips gently against the other mans. His onyx eyes were closed, and after a moment, he broke away. He blinked, then blushed. "I-... I'm sorry, Suigetsu... I don't..." He looked embarassed.

Suigetsu blushed slightly, face a bit flushed over. "..n-no...it's okay..." He blinked, merely staring into space; he then sat up slightly so he was crouching on the ground. "...wow..."

Sasuke continued to blush, then looked away. "I-... I don't know what I was thinking... I... I'll leave..." He slowly moved and stood up, then started to slowly walk away. He looked down, frown on his face. "I geuss... he dosen't like me... like I thought..."

Suigetsu blinked, then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke...I...no..." He quickly got up and went after him. "I..." He took Sasuke by the shoulders, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

Sasuke's eyes widend, and his body frooze and stiffend. He was being kissed. By Suigetsu. And... he loved him. His eyes slowly lowered, and closed.

Suigetsu eventually broke away from the kiss, breathing in a bit of air. He then noticed that Sasuke's arms were around his neck. "...what...are you doing?"

Sasuke looked at him with desperate eyes. "I'm... I'm in love with you, Suigetsu..." His body quivered, in fear that he might reject him. Though the chances were slim, it was still a small possibility. "I just... I hope you feel the same way... because..." He trailed off, resting his head on Suigetsu's chest.

Suigetsu frowned slightly at Sasuke. His slim body was trembling all over. From the way Suigetsu had his arms wrapped around him, he could feel the brunette's ribs. Suigetsu wanted to protect him. He genuinely wanted to. "Sasuke...I...I've always been in love with you...just..."

Sasuke took in a shaky breath, and then let out a slight sob. "I'm just... I'm happy you feel that way..." He looked up, smilling slightly. "You don't have to say anything else... now that I know..." Then he broke down in sobs, burrying his face into Suigetsu's chest. He shook slightly, feeling tired.

The bluenette nodded, but concern still filled the back of his mind as Sasuke sobbed onto his chest. He looked down at Sasuke. "...Sasuke...you...you aren't taking care of yourself...are you...?"

Sasuke shook slightly. "I... I feel fine, but..." He sniffed slightly, clinging more to Suigetsu. He felt like he was about to drop, legs shaking slightly. "I don't think... that I'm okay..."

Suigetsu's arms were about the only things holding Sasuke up. "...you need to eat more, Sasuke...I'm being serious...you aren't eating...and...and it's probably because of me..." He then thought of an idea. "I'll be right back, Sasuke..." Gently leading him to his cot, Suigetsu sat Sasuke down. "I will be _right _back."

Sasuke blinked slightly, then laid down, eyes closing unintentionally. "Suigetsu...?" He mumbled, feeling himself start to drift into sleep. He didn't want to, definatly not, but... it was like his body was forcing him to. Slowly, despite his efforts, he passed out.

It took Suigetsu three hours to complete his idea; when he finally came back, he was carrying several armfuls of food. _I have an excuse to get this. Juugo got all of our food wet yesterday, anyway. _Dumping it all on the floor next to Sasuke's cot, he leaned over him. "Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, and he moaned, but he didn't wake up. His body was screaming at him to stay asleep. He took in a sharp breath, and then his body relaxed. He still didn't wake up.

Suigetsu decided to poke Sasuke's face. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." He said it about twenty more times, before moving to Sasuke's stomach and poking it gently. "Hey. Bastard. Wake your mom up."

Sasuke let out an agrivated groan, breathed in sharply, and opend his eyes. He looked over at Suigetsu, then struggled to sit up.

Suigetsu smiled slightly, then took Sasuke's hand to help him sit up. "Oi. I got food, Sasuke. For you and the...and the kid." He resisted the urge to say 'bastard'.

Sasuke smiled, rubbing his eyes slightly. "Oh... thank you, Suigetsu... so what did you get to eat? I'm... kinda hungry..."

"You're not _kinda _hungry, you _are _hungry. I can hear your stomach growling from a mile away." He smiled again. "I got a bunch of stuff. Ramen, dangos, bean soup, chicken...rice balls, dumplings..." An evil glint suddenly appeared in his eyes. "And you're going to eat at least half of it."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "At _least _half?" He asked. "Isn't that a bit extreme?" He asked, frowning somewhat. "I like all that stuff, but still..."

"_But _nothing. You're eating it, and that's..._final._"

--

It had taken at least twenty minutes of persuasion, but Suigetsu had done it. He'd managed to get Sasuke to eat three bowls of ramen, four sticks of dangos, a bowl and a half of bean soup, three peices of chicken, eight rice balls, and ten dumplings. Suigetsu himself had only had six dumplings himself. He leaned against the wall, tracing a finger across the cave floor lazily.

Sasuke laid on his cot, slowly rubbing his stomach back and forth. "Okay... that was a bit too much... I think I'm gonna throw up..." He clutched his mouth, eyebrows furrowing. "Urgh... Suigetsu..." He let out a sigh, eyes half lided. "I think I'm going to fall asleep..."

Suigetsu smirked. "You ate _over_ half..." He looked at the dark blue button-up shirt Sasuke was wearing. "I'm suprised that your buttons didn't-" he stopped, as one of the buttons shot off. "Ah. There we go..." Suigetsu laid down next to Sasuke, smiling slightly. Taking a pale finger, he began to trace the pattern of the stretchmarks dappling the pale skin of Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke smiled slightly, eyes lided. "What are you doing, Suigetsu..? That feels nice..."

Suigetsu smirked. "Tracing the pattern of your stretchmarks...it intrigues me..." He smiled slightly, his eyes softening a bit when he felt the baby kick. "Hey...don't kick so much, your mama might get mad...and I don't like seeing him mad."

Sasuke snorted, smiling some. "Ah, I don't mind. He kicks so much, anyways..." He let out a slight sigh. "I'm probably going to fall asleep soon..." He looked down at Suigetsu's face. "Do you mind?"

Suigetsu snorted. "Aw, come on...don't do that..." He gently nuzzled Sasuke's face. "...you look huge, Sasuke...not to be offensive...but..." He smiled in an evil way. "It's kind of hot."

Sasuke blinked, then smiled slightly. "Ah... is that so?" he asked brow raising. "Huh. How interesting. Why do you think that, may I ask?" He questioned.

"I don't know, really...I like weird shit. I'm used to it." He then leaned down so his face was near Sasuke's stomach, and smiled. "I really do like it..." He rested his chin on the most rounded part of his stomach, smiling.

Sasuke snorted, smilling. "That's good enough for me. If you think your weird, thats fine with me. I like everything about you..." He trailed off, eyes glazing over for a second. After a minute, he took in a sharp breath. "Ah... sorry.. I was pulled into a memory for a second... sorry..."

Suigetsu decided not to probe and nodded. "S'okay, Sasuke..." He gently nuzzled his stomach. "You gotta feel bloated...I mean, you ate over five pounds of food."

Sasuke gave Suigetsu a look of slight annoyance. "Because you made me. Remember?" He asked, laying down so he was on his side. "I'm so tired, Suigetsu... I'm sorry..."

Suigetsu's head fell a bit, but then he moved so he was on Sasuke's other side. Wrapping his arms around the brunette, he gently nuzzled the crook of his neck. "You can fall asleep...I really don't care..." Suigetsu yawned a bit. "Because I think you're contagious."'

Suigetsu blinked in confusion when he heard Sasuke's voice. Talking to someone. But who? He poked his head out of the pool of water he was in - that was his vauge attempt at spying. Melting back into it, he looked over at Sasuke.

Sasuke rubbed his stomach slightly, smilling to himself. "So, Shiro, do you enjoy tourturing me? Hmm?" He asked, eyes lided. He paused for a minute, then chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Thanks a bunch."

Suigetsu blinked. _So he thought of a name..._ He listened for about ten more minutes, until he heard something relatively interesting. Sasuke had been talking about Suigetsu being the 'father' of the baby... Popping out of the pool, he blinked. "Woah, woah, what?!"

Sasuke jumped, then looked towards Suigetsu. "...w-what?" He paused, thinking over his words, then blushed. "...I-I was hoping that... you'd take a father figure for him..." He looked away from Suigetsu, the blush growing. "You... don't mind, do you?"

Suigetsu blinked. "...well, no, but...why me? Why'd you choose me for it? I mean, there's Karin and Juugo, too...why not one of...them..." He trailed off when he realized how stupid he sounded. "Oh...I get it now..."


End file.
